Spider-Man vs Widowmaker
Description Marvel vs Overwatch! A battle to the death between two Spider-Themed Warriors! Will Spider-Man tangle Widowmaker up in his web? Or will Widowmaker bite back? Interlude Wiz: Spiders. Fascinating creatures with amazing abilities. Boomstick: Which makes for some awesome characters based off of them! Like Spider-Man, the Teenaged Web Slinger. Wiz: And Widowmaker, the Spider Assassin. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Spider-Man Wiz: Peter Parker was an average geek. He lived an average life with his living Aunt May and Uncle Ben. '''Boomstick: But something not so normal happened when Pete was bitten by a Radioactive Spider! He later woke up with amazing abilities. He designed "Web Shooters" and a suit. He called himself Spider-Man. Wiz: However, he ignores the chance to catch a thief. This leads to the thief murdering Uncle Ben. He learns that With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility, and vows to protect the city from evil. Boomstick: The Spider bite face Peter some badass abilties. Such as Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, and the ability to scale walls. Holy Shit! Wiz: Spider-Man also has an ability called Spider Sense, which alerts him of danger. Spider-Man has gotten to know and work with other heroes, such as The Avengers. Boomstick, where are you going? Boomstick: I'm gonna go find an angry Radioactive Spider so I can be Spider-Man. (Spider-Man: Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget there words- With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility.) Widowmaker Wiz: Ameile Lacroix was married to Gerard Lacroix, an Overwatch Agent lead several attacks against Talon's terrorist organization. Boomstick: After shitty attempts to eliminate Gerard, Talon decided to kidnap Ameile and break her will, and practically reprogrammed her personality. I wish I could do that with my asshole stepdad. Wiz: After murdering Gerard, Ameile was trained to be an emotionless, dangerous, assassin. There was no more Ameile, only Widowmaker. Boomstick: Widowmaker's Right-Hand Weapon is The Widow's Kiss, a sniper rifle that is incredible fast, A Grappling Hook, which helps her scale vertical structures, The Venom Mine, which releases poisonous gas, and her Infra Sight, which helps her see her enemies and their heat signatures. Wiz: Widowmaker is also an amazing fighter. She's incredibly fast, and very intelligent. She is a merciless opponent in battle. Boomstick: As if Spiders weren't scary enough! (Widowmaker: When I was a girl, I had a fear of Spiders. I was told they felt no emotion, that there hearts never beat. But I know the truth.) Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Meanwhile in New York City, 11p.m. Night has fallen, the streets are buzzing with people and other sounds, while Spider-Man happily swings across the city. "WOO HOO!", Spiderman yelled, " Now this is how you make it to a date in style! Hopefully Mj isn't there yet." Spiderman suddenly got an alert, from none other than Nick Fury. Spiderman landed on a building, and contacted Nick. "Sup Nick", Spider-Man says," Who is it this time?" Nick takes out a hologram of Widowmaker. "We need you to take out this assassin. Her name is Widowmaker. She is extremely dangerous, and we don't know who she is after next. We have tracked her to the Construction Site. Find her and eliminate her.", Nick says. Spiderman thought this over. Did he actually have to kill a person? He WAS only a teen after all. But she was dangerous, so he was doing it for the greater good. "One dead assassin comin up!", Spider-Man reassured. He swung to the Construction Site. And sure enough, he found her. He swung behind her and cleared his throat, getting her attention. Widowmaker, clearly startled, shot a bullet at Spidey, which Spidey easily dodged. "Gee, When I was warned you were dangerous, Fury wasn't kidding.", Spider-Man joked. "Now, I've been sent to kill you." Widowmaker glared. "So was I." Widowmaker growls. She takes out her Widows Kiss, and Spider-Man gets ready to fight. FIGHT!!! Widowmaker fires 3 bullets which Spidey dodges. Spidey then flips to Widowmaker and delivers a kick to her face. He then launches 5 different punches onto Widowmaker's body. Widowmaker parrys one of Spider-Man's kicks and uppercuts him. "Ouch!" Spider-Man jokes, "I think you hit my tonsils!" Widowmaker grits her teeth. She shoots 5 more bullets. Spidey dodges 4, but the last one grazes his left shoulder. Spider-Man screams in pain. Widowmaker smirks. "Awww. Did that sting?", She taunts. Widowmaker then realizes her cover is blown, and tries to escape. Spidey notices this. "Oh no you don't!", Spidey yells as he shoots a web line to trip her. Widowmaker shoots at him, but realizes Spidey isn't there. She turns on her Infared Vision, she finds Spider-Man as he climbs up a building. Widowmaker used her grappling hook to follow. They are both now in a dark room. Widowmaker spots Spidey and prepares her Widows Kiss. Spidey's Spider Sense tingled like crazy, as Spidey dodges the bullet and shoots a web ball and clogs The Widows Kiss. Widowmaker jumps off the building Spidey followed, but his Spider Sense was tingling like crazy. It was to late, as a Venom Mine goes of as the poisonous gas enters his nose and mouth as Spidey coughs violently. Widowmaker uses this opportunity to attack Spidey. Widowmaker holds Spidey down. "Give up and your death will be painless." Widowmaker says. Spidey manages to choke out "I...can't let you....hurt anyone else." Widowmaker smirks and points her Widows Kiss at Spidey's head. But Spidey remembered, With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. And it was his responsibility to rid the city of people like Widowmaker. Spidey then used all of his strength to throw Widowmaker off. Widowmaker attempts to shoot, but Spidey snatches it from her hand with his web. Spidey then breaks the gun in half. Widowmaker proceeds to try and attack Spidey, but he dodges and lands a flurry of hard hits on Widowmaker's body. He then uppercuts her so hard that her head goes flying off her body. Her Spidey picked up her corpse and wrapped her in a cocoon, leaving a note before swinging to the hospital. Nick and the other Shield agents found the cocoon hanging upside down. The note read: Assassin taken care of. The city is now safe from her, thanks to your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. KO!!! Results (Cue: Spectacular Spiderman Theme Song) Spiderman is scene in the hospital, while Shield contains Widowmaker's corpse Boomstick: And the superior Spider warrior has been revealed! Wiz: Indeed. While Widowmaker WAS more experienced, that's the only advantage she had. Spidey was Stronger, Smarter, and Had superior abilities. Lets not forget that his feats are superior. '''Boomstick: While Widowmaker has taken out powerful opponents, Spidey was able to take out the Hulk! While Widowmaker is fast, Spidey can keep if with Captain Marvel! While Widowmaker is smart, Spidey is smarter than Hank Pym! Looks like Widowmaker just got bit. Wiz: The winner is Spider-Man. Next Time on Death Battle A girl in a red suit with black spots uses her Yoyo to swing through Paris VS A girl with purple hair and a gigantic mallet skates through the snow. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:"Spider" Themed Death Battles Category:Powers Vs Powerless Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Marvel Vs Overwatch Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Kamehameha300 Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles